


James' Respite

by NakoshaWolf



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Bashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internal Conflict, can't think of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakoshaWolf/pseuds/NakoshaWolf
Summary: Song-Fiction. Logan struggles with his own internal demon as he tries to protect Rogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so its been a long while since I last posted anything and this is very different from what I normally post but I love Rogan stories. I have no idea why but I do and I have always loved Wolverine even when I was a kid watching the x-men cartoons. So I wrote this because one night almost a year ago and I was listening to music and this song just spoke to me about how Logan feels. I decided to post it because I have nothing to lose. I have other things written down but havn't posted them and I just really need to re-work myself into writing again. I may re-read again later and fix any mistakes.
> 
> So for now enjoy my first song-fic and please ignore any grammar or spelling errors, my beta is my husband and he can't remember reading this story because again its been like a year. Be warned this is a mature fanfic and if you don't want to read smut or lemon then back out now.
> 
> I own nothing but like to play barbie with the characters making stories for others to enjoy. Rights owned by Marvel and Fox.

~The secret side of me  
I never let you see~

Logan growled under his breath while watching the students of his advanced class make horrible mistake and hurt themselves while trying to disarm their partner. Rogue did well but that's probably because she had a little help from a part of him that resides in her head. He hoped that his impression inside her head didn't bother her, but knew it did at night when she shared his nightmares. He then wondered if she knew that within him resided an animalistic monster that he could never show her.

Wolverine only made appearances when he was fighting and even than Logan still had most control and could easily rein in the monster. Logan felt lucky that within two years of knowing the kid he had never shown himself to her. For two years, he was able to breath in relief that Wolverine never showed interest in young Marie. He didn't pay attention to the young girl that followed him around or snuck her way into his bed. That is until recently.

Logan yelled at the students going over the move for the third time showing them how to do the move correctly. He called for a practice dummy and everyone stepped away. Hell, the kids of this school haven't even seen his animal side yet they all treated him like they do Rogue. Barely within arm's reach, he was there for their protection but not as their friend.

Rogue stepped up and agreed to help him show them all how to do it, but as she stood next to him he wanted to throw her to the ground and pound into her. Something he's been fighting with for years when she screamed at him about a knife crazy hick. Some part of him wanted her when she was barely reaching adulthood but he had been able to repress those horrible thoughts up until recently. Now Wolverine took interest and it was harder not to allow his animal instincts just take her to his room and not let her out of site till she was filled with his cubs.

~I keep it caged  
But I can't control it~

Logan held on to her shoulder and hand as he flipped her over and dropped her onto her back. Her breasts were already being squeezed by her zipped up leather suit, her heavy breathing making the tight squeeze even tighter. Logan growled in fascination as her eyes locked with his and glittered with pleasure. Her cheeks grew slightly rosy and her pink little tongue came out to swipe over her lower lip before she laughed at him.

"Damn it Logan, you're the only guy that can get meh on my back."

Logan knew she didn't mean it sexually but some part of him took I that way. He had to distract himself quickly to keep from pouncing on her and showing her exactly how he could bypass that skin issue keeping her from having intimate relationships. What stopped him from doing just that was she happened to be dating Ice prick, she only turned 18 a few months ago, and she was too damn innocent for him.

He felt the beast surge with jealous rage but he kept him locked away and away from Rogue. She deserved a normal fucking life, with normal friends and a normal boyfriend. She wanted a white picket fence with kids a dog and a normal stay at home husband, well as normal as you got when being a mutant. Not some cage fighting, smoking, drinking, whoring monster that ran from the slightest clue of a long-term relationship. Even now he was tempted to run but was pulled back by a deep need to keep her safe only to stay and torture himself watching her be with Ice prick.

~So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly~

Logan snapped at everyone to try again and watched as Rogue walked back to her boyfriend and proceeded to flip his ass to the ground again. He was to fucking weak for the strong woman Rogue was growing up to be. Piotr was a better match but then again, he wouldn't be able to hold the free spirit Rogue was. If Marie wanted normal that Piotr wanted boring, the boy was raised on old views. Rogue though wanted normal also wanted slight adventure not just stay home and raise babies.

Only Logan could match her and give her all she needed and wanted. Like touch, so far only Logan had been able to touch her soft skin without a layer and lay kisses upon her face without being drained by her mutation. Ice prick had to turn to ice to even lay a kiss on her and luckily for Logan's sanity asshole still got drained. Sadly, Logan didn't think he would be content just having a normal life with Marie.

Logan grasped his skull as he felt the beast within him scream at him, 'She's Mine'. Logan growled and needed to get away from everyone before he killed every male that came within two feet of Rogue. Till he saw Ice prick grab Rogue and instead of flip her, he pushed her to the ground and pinned her arms with his legs freeing up his hands.

~I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it~

Logan jumped at Ice prick and tossed him across the room. The only thing stopping Ice prick from busting his skull open was a quick turn into ice and well placed thin ice wall to slow down his momentum into the wall. He snapped at everyone to stick with the drill and no surprise moves. Rogue snickered into her hand as if she knew some big secret Logan wasn't telling everyone.

Not like he should announce to everyone he was on a razer's edge away from attacking everyone and dragging Rogue away for a quick hard fuck. What a great way to lose her long time held virginity.

The X-men team knew about his more animalistic side but believed it only emerged while in life or death situations. They were fucking wrong it was always there waiting for its chance for control. Every little thing that dealt with Rogue made his control waver and the only thing saving this school from Wolverine was Logan's need to protect her, especially from himself.

~It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!~

Logan ran for safety in the woods when he smells Rogue hit her peak. He can't do that to her, she is his only friend and the only person he cares for. The only reason he stays at this damn school and the reason he's given up finding anything about his past.

Rogue had asked him a serious question one night after he came back from looking for information into his past or resurface some memories. She just finished biology and learned how the brain stored memories. What if the reason he can't remember anything is because those memories were damaged and when his brain healed the memories basically no longer existed because of the newly reformed tissue.

Logan was shocked and read up on her theory to learn she was probably right. All he would ever know of his past is anything he read or was told. The memories would never come back and because of that innocent yet serious question he stopped looking. He didn't want to know about his experiments or just facts on where or how they found him. He fled to the woods to mourn his loss only for Wolverine to take control and for the next week he hunted for anything to give him back a meaning to live.

Logan captured glimpses of fighting in cage fights, drinking beer and whiskey and then drowning in women that only helped Wolverine release some tension. Turns out he didn't go far and Rogue found him as Wolverine considered which woman to take tonight. She was like a beacon and Wolverine couldn't stop watching her as she walked in that bar.

Even though she was 18 she looked like she belonged, she dressed up so no one would stop her from entering a bar to search for him. She wore leather and still managed to cover up every part of her skin leaving her face and hair that she styled and applied makeup on. Logan watched it all in the passenger seat of his body as Wolverine breathed deeply to take in her sweet scent of earth and spices. Logan panicked when he saw the flashes Wolverine had of Rogue. She wouldn't be just another bar skank to the beast but would be tied to him. He would fuck her and continue to do so till she grew heavy with his cubs.

Logan felt disgusted that his fascination with Rogue probably stemmed from the beast within him recognizing her as his mate. Why hadn't Wolverine acted before? Because I never gave him this type of freedom near Rogue. Rogue glanced around before spotting him and walked over to grab his hand.

Wolverine followed but when she pulled him toward a bike he pulled back and into an alley. Logan finally fought back for control after realizing Wolverine was going to use Rogue like a cheap hooker and fuck her against the brick wall or over a dirty crate. Before they made it to the safety of the alley Logan grabbed Rogue in a hug feeling relief he was able to cage Wolverine. That's when Rogue told him she'd been looking for him for the past week, she started in the woods he escaped to and slowly made her way into the town.

Logan found his reason to live and it existed in Rogue, Marie, the only person to worry about him and care for his wellbeing. Not because he promised to take care of her but because she truly cared about him. So, he went back and made a home within the school and taught self-defense and worked on the X-men team.

Anything to keep her safe and refused to allow the beast free, because if he did Rogue would be the one to suffer the consequences.

~My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!~

Sadly, ever since Logan hasn't stopped noticing every move Rogue made. The scent on her skin and every noise she made at night. The Wolverine caged within him roared to be free and unleash everything he had upon her.

Logan noticed everyone that was brave enough to touch her. Watched every small glance, touch, hug and light kisses between her and Ice prick. Every time he had to hold back the Wolverine that demanded blood for each loving touch bestowed on his mate. Logan was becoming disgusted with himself for craving the kid. Then his dreams became haunted with her moans as he touched, kissed, and licked every inch of her skin.

One night he awoke finding out the moans weren't from his dreams but from her actual lips. Logan jumped out of his window to escape the sound before he could smell or hear who was giving her that pleasure. He ran into the woods and held back Wolverine who demanded to be free. So, he could gut the little fucker and then screw Rogue with the blood of his kill still wet on his knuckles.

Logan raged for hours and was sure he woke up everyone within the mansion with his anguished roars and yells. By the time, he pulled himself back to the mansion his throat felt raw from all the yelling even after being healed. He stopped himself from running back into the woods when he spotted Rogue on the mansions steps waiting for him.

Logan was even too afraid to breath for fear of the scent of another on her skin. She hugged him and gave him a small welcome back before pulling him inside and making him breakfast. Logan breathed in relief when he finally did suck in air only to find the smell of her cocoa butter soap and her natural scent mixed beautifully.

Wolverine calmed within him as he sat silently watching her move about the kitchen. It didn't last long and within a week he smelt her peak, her body begged to be fucked and impregnated he ran at night and avoided her for the four days it took for her body to run its course. Then all too soon he was plagued with her scent tinged by blood.

Logan pulled away from the memories to watch his students fuck up the moves again and looking very tired. Must have been lost in his thoughts for a while, looking at the clock and noticed it was time to let them go.

"Everyone stop, go shower up and get some lunch."

Everyone shuffled away except for Rogue who stayed behind knowing people had issues with so much of her exposed skin as she showered.

"Logan something on your mind?"

Apart from you naked and showing up? "Nothin' kid."

"Why do you call me kid? Ah'm 18 now, a legal adult."

Logan grunted, "Talk to me about being an adult when you can drink legally."

"Can drink now," she mumbled.

"What was that?" She glared at him in defiance and Wolverine growled happily at her backbone. She walked away when the girls started to file out of the locker room and Logan was lost in images of her undressing and rubbing soap all over. Growling he headed for the danger room needing to beat the crap out of something. Only to be called by Jean and following her to lunch. Logan wondered if finding a willing woman at a bar would help keep the beast calm.

Which granted him an answer in the form of a threatening growl within his mind. Wolverine didn't want anyone but Rogue and didn't want to cheat on his mate now that he had found her. Logan groaned internally, then isn't she cheating on us bub? A scoff was his answer, she doesn't know she belongs to them.

Maybe he could just hit on Red and watch as Scott fumed and raged. That might help him feel more like his normal self instead of a pining love sick puppy. Also, he would be keeping his cover and not alert everyone to his obsession with Rogue. He sat quietly eating his lunch with the other teachers as they chatted about recent grades and slowly adapting kids.

Rogue entered the mess hall and Logan smelt it immediately. The smell of Ice prick all over her, that fucking bastard touching what's his. Her beautiful scent mixed with ice and snow made him want to gag or rip apart the little bastard. Before he could stop it, Wolverine escaped and took control.

~It's hiding in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul  
It wants my heart~

Rogue sat next to Bobby feeling pretty happy, she was controlling it. The mutation she hated was slowly becoming easy to handle. It was all about toning it down, she could touch for at least a minuet before Bobby became dizzy. As she exited the shower he grabbed her and kissed her lips for the first time bare. Without him being turned to ice or without her silk scarf between them. Rogue was sad she couldn't share the experience with Logan but knew he saw her as just a child not the woman she was.

She chatted happily till an angry roar filled the hall, looking over she spotted an angry Logan. Scott jumped up to try and hold him down but only gained an adamantium lined fist in the jaw. Jean then tried to hold him with her telekinetic power only for an angrier Logan to thrash around and be freed by her loss of strength.

Logan rushed for her table and looked more animal than man. Oh fuck! Logan lunged for Bobby but was blasted by away by Scotts red beam. Logan ignored Scott and focused solely on Bobby. He roared again and Rogue recognized it as a challenge, he was waiting for Bobby to accept the fight or back off in defeat. What he would lose was lost on Rogue as she watched the other teachers try and subdue him. Even the professor made an attempt to calm Logan.

"Logan please calm down no one's attacking. Bobby's not a threat."

Storm gathered the younger children and took everyone out of the hall except for the teachers and the table Rogue sat at.

Logan's head swung around to look at the professor before roaring in anger. "He touched what's mine!"

Everyone's head swung to Bobby with silent questions asking what he touched.

"I didn't touch anything of yours Professor Logan."

A roar was an answer, "you touched my mate!"

Everyone looked at Bobby as he stuttered, "you mean Professor Jean? I never touched her she's engaged to Scott."

Rogue flinched at the thought of Jean being with Logan, since she was the object of his affection. It hurt some when Logan announced the Bobby touched Jean but that would make two men she cared for go after the red head. Rogue knew when Logan said touch he meant more than a simple handshake or he wouldn't be in this jealous rage. Rogue wondered why he doesn't yell at Scott and attack him as well.

Jean stepped forward hoping to stop this. "Logan I am not your mate, I'm with Scott and I have never been 'touched' by Bobby."

Logan looked at her before letting out a dark laugh. "No shit you're not my mate, can't handle me, I'd break you. You're just a distraction to stop me from craving her, that and it pisses your boy off." His gaze turned back to Bobby, "I'm not talking about Red, want to guess again?"

Rogue's jaw dropped in shock along with everyone else's in the hall. Did… Logan mean Rogue? But he's never showed interest in her. Bobby stuttered and looked behind him but not at Rogue, his eyes met with Kitty's. "Look I didn't know about Kitty! I only slept with her once the first time was last night!"

Rogue was blown away and tried to suck in breath, he… cheated… she should have known… somehow. Rogue stood up to push Bobby, "you cheated on me?" She yelled at him feeling the ultimate betrayal, she was trying her hardest to learn control all so she could kiss him without killing him.

"You little fucker!" Logan yelled before lunging at Bobby who quickly turned to ice to defend himself. Rogue no longer cared if Logan killed Bobby she needed to run, but before she made it to the double doors leading to the backyard she heard Logan yelling.

"You fucking had her yet you cheated on her? You should've been grateful my mate gave you her time and love. What got tired of waiting for her to learn control before her skin drained you?"

Rogue was frozen stiff, did… he was talking about her. She turned in time for to see Piotr jump in and hold back Logan from slicing at Bobby. The professor wheeled closer, "Logan? Is Kitty your… 'Mate'?"

~No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!~

Logan growled looking at the professor, "No too damn young, besides she doesn't have backbone or the will to look me in the eye… my mate… she's so young too... but so strong… I 'ave no 'ight."

They watched as Logan's eyes seemed too glazed over as if a battle raged internally. Everyone watched as the professor touched his head with his hands as he tried to gain access to Logan's thoughts. He grunted before jerking away and turning his eyes to Rogue, "We need to lock him away."

Jean stepped in, "Professor what do you mean?"

"Because we're not dealing with Logan. We're dealing with Wolverine and he is ruled by different set of moral laws. He won't listen to human reasons like age difference or his human counterpart being a teacher and she a student. He will stop at nothing to claim Rogue. Even against her will…"

Scott was stunned, "He would force her?"

Professor nodded slowly, "Logan is trying so hard to take back control but Wolverine is stronger. Logan has been beat down too much lately to fight back properly. His only reason for existence is protecting Rogue. Wolverine doesn't care about his past so feels no loss at the man he used to be. His sole focus is claiming his mate."

Logan thrashed before unsheathing his claws and plunging them into his own stomach and slicing his own belly open. Forcing himself to pass out almost instantly. Everyone that was left screamed in horror at his actions including Piotr who was holding him still but now let go as if Logan was a crazy maniac.

Rogue ran over to the limp Logan cradling his head in her lap as she felt tears drip down her cheeks. "Why?"

"Because you're all he has left to live for."

Rogue shook her head, "No professor Ah meant why is he showing any emotion for meh now?"

The professor looked shocked slightly before shaking his head, "I do not know Rogue. Do you… accept his feelings? Even if he is fighting his own feelings for you?"

Rogue smiled slightly and ignored an angry Bobby behind her. "Ah always cared for him more than just a brother, a father or a friend."

It was probably why Bobby cheated, he felt threatened by her friendship with Logan. A part of Marie still cared for and loved Logan. Not as the hero she once saw him as, but as the broken man needing a reason to live. At 16 he saved her from starvation, loneliness, and death twice. At 17 she started dating Bobby, her image of Logan the hero changed when he went looking for his past. She thought he only saved her because he kept his promise to a scared girl not because he cared for her. She should have known better because when he left he handed her his dog tags.

Then the mansion was attacked one night after his return and she watched as he stabbed and sliced at attackers protecting her. Finally, at 18 she watched as she asked an innocent question after his third return and watched as the question destroyed his hope to find anything about his past. She destroyed his wish to find anything about himself and slowly it ate at her when she heard him howling in pain as he rushed into the forest. She found him days later in a bar unshaven and a deadened look in his eye. Her heart swelled with love the she had buried at the age of 16 when he left and this time it wasn't because he saved her, but because only she could see how desperately he needed someone to care about him.

 

* * *

 

~I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster~

Logan groaned feeling like he'd been hit by a train, which had happened once and felt very similar to this. He could feel the soft mattress under him and the soft clean sheets wrapped around his body. Then the strong scent of antiseptic and cleaning products. Shit, it smelled like the med lab, but then the smell of chemicals wasn't too strong. Maybe close to the med lab. Groaning Logan sat up to look around and found himself in the danger room.

What the fuck? Why was a med lab bed in the danger room? Why was he in the danger room? Then the soft scent of cocoa butter mixed with earthy spices hit his nose. Looking over he found Rogue slumped over the side of his bed. Her arms crossed on the bed with her head resting on them. He spotted her in this position a few times when she passed out at her desk in some classes.

Then he remembered flashes of what transpired before he passed out. Logan jumped out of the bed and rushed to the door only to find it locked. He needed to get away from Rogue, she wasn't safe near him. He needed to escape the mansion maybe never come back, she's not safe if he stayed. Logan released his claws to attack the door and make his own way out of the room.

"Logan?"

Logan stood stiff at the soft voice caressing his ears. No… Go back to sleep darlin'… let me run. He turned to see her beautiful chocolate eyes focus on him, "Get back in bed we need to talk."

Logan stiffened and wondered if he would be able to cut his way free before Rogue dropped him. No, he wouldn't. Slowly he walked back but refused to be any closer than three feet to Rogue.

"Want to explain to me why you attacked Bobby?"

Logan stiffened, he remembers going after Bobby but can't remember what was said. Another flash of Rogue's tears sprang up and something about cheating. That barely helped him but he could build a lie… maybe.

"He cheated on you."

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, didn't see that coming. I should have but… ignored the signs I guess."

Logan sighed in relief, he was correct no need to explain why he attacked the boy. Logan relaxed about to revert to his brother and friend role to help her get over Ice prick. "I'm sorry darlin' but it's not your fault."

Rogue smiled at him, "Ah know Logan, but Ah know that's not why you attacked him."

Logan took a reflexive step back before trying to play it off. "Yes, it is. What other reason would I have to attack him?"

"Because he touched your mate?"

Logan scoffed, "He didn't touch Jean besides wouldn't I be goin' after One eye not Ice prick."

Rogue let out a small huff of a laugh, "Logan… Ah know"

Logan felt his stomach drop, please don't mean that. Please don't know about my secret yearning for you.

"Know what darlin'?"

"That Ah'm your mate."

Logan backed away, now what the time to run. She knew which meant everyone knew, Charles would run him out of the school anyway for lustin' after a student. A part of Logan died at the thought of leaving her, he could watch from a distance? Watch as she grew older, met someone else… had his kids.

Logan growled before turning and going after the door, but Rogue stepped in between him and escape.

"Why are you running?"

"Because I have no 'ight! What can I give you? I have nothing, not even a damn name!"

"You love meh! You're not afraid of meh! The thought of touching my skin doesn't scare you! Do you know how many times Bobby was too afraid to even help meh up after Ah had fallen in battle cause what if I Ah had a tear in my gloves?"

"Thirty-two!"

"What?"

Logan sighed slowly, "Thirty-two times. I watched as every time you fell and he would just stand there debating the pros and cons to helping you up. Every time I walked over and pulled you up, patted the dirt away and brushed your hair out of your face."

"Logan… there are more, and no one would help me. Not even the teachers would help, everyone fears meh." Rogue laughed as tears sprang to her eyes, "They had to call Jean a few times when my gloves tore or some other bullshit reason when Ah would be knocked out just so she could levitate meh to the med lab where she would wear three pairs of elbow length gloves before examining meh. Ah woke up once to her in a full body hazmat suit while she stitched a cut!"

Logan could see the hurt Rogue being treated like a disease by people that supposedly cared about her. He roared in anger and gathered her into his arms to hold her as her tears spilled. "How could they do that to you darlin'?"

"Ah don't know Logan. Ah dealt with it though because Ah knew when you returned they wouldn't be so cold. The only other person who shows me kindness is the professor he's fine with touching my shoulder or gloved hand."

Logan held her closer as he made his way back to the bed. Grabbing the mattress, pillow and blankets he made his way to the back of the room and dropped the mattress onto the floor dislodging the pillow but keeping the blankets relatively on the bed before dropping them both onto the mattress.

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"Why haven't you told meh about you and Wolverine being two different people?"

"Because he is a monster."

"He's not a monster Logan, he is a part of you."

Logan sighed as he leaned against the wall, "Darlin' he doesn't care about friend or foe. He lives for the fight, the kill, and the conquest. Nothin' else matters."

"Ah don't believe that Logan or he would have killed everyone in the dining hall when we tried to stop you. Piotr held him back and not once did he attack him, not even a swipe."

"Rogue, I don't trust him."

Rogue sighed before settling in his lap, Logan sighed knowing he would be ran off soon and decided to enjoy what little time he would be granted with Rogue. "So… how did Ice prick touch you without taking a twenty-four-hour nap?"

Rogue let out a sad laugh, "I learned some control."

"You did?"

She nodded before pulling off her gloves and grabbing his right hand. The first gentle and silk like touch of her skin on his was amazing. One hand held his as her other explored his palm tracing the lines and noticing he didn't even grow calluses. She turned his hand as her hand explored his knuckles making Logan suck in a breath. She touched the sensitive flesh where his claws would pop out.

"Marie"

She sighed happily, "No one else knows that name. Ah've only told you, it's so nice to hear someone say it."

"Not even Ice prick?"

She slowly shook her head before glancing over her shoulder. "Ah planned too, when Ah had better control and we shared… our first time together."

"His loss darlin', you deserve better."

Rogue sighed before stiffening and turned in his lap, a leg on either side of his hips. Her hands on his shoulders as she leaned forward and laid soft kisses on his lips. Logan was shocked but his natural reaction was to hold her by the hip as one hand held the back of her head and deepened the kiss. His tongue swept at the full bottom lip asking for it to open.

She opened for him and he quickly took advantage his tongue swiping over her teeth before finding her own tongue and slowly battling for dominance. Her arms wrapped around his neck as a hand creeped into his hair to pull him away as she did a bold move and nipped at his lower lip. He growled at her pressing her hips down to grind against his growing erection.

Logan quickly realized what he was doing and pulled away, "Marie we shouldn't."

"Please Logan… Ah love you."

Logan groaned and wanted to bash his head against the wall at his back but her hand stopped that. "It's just a hero crush Marie."

She nipped his chin, "Logan Ah haven't seen you as a hero for a while."

Logan was losing his thoughts as he pressed upward into that heat only clothing away from him. "I'm not what you need."

Marie made short work of his flannel shirt unbuttoning it quickly before slipping her hands in to touch his bare chest. "You're everything Ah need and want Logan. You and Wolverine."

"He's a beast Marie, and he'll hurt you."

"Ah doubt that sugah."

She licked his neck and Logan was losing his battle to say no and keep her safe when her scent changed to spicy arousal. He pulled off her shirt and before he could think better of it he unsheathed his claws to rip open her bra. Cupping the soft mound in his hands he heard her suck in a breath before moaning his name. He slowly groped them before focusing his attention to her rosy nipples. Flicking both with his thumbs he growled as she cried his name and pulling his hair.

She pulled his face to her as she pressed into his lips roughly. Her mouth open and licking at his lip for his own tongue to continue their earlier battle. Logan loved the feel of her wriggling body on top of his. He groaned when a hand slipped lower to stroke over his erection through his pants.

His own hands slipped down to unbutton her pants and push them lower but was stopped by her spread thighs. Growling her laid her on the bed before pulling off her pants and his hand slipped inside her lacy underwear to stroke over the wet flesh. Logan groaned at the soft feel of her bare lips.

"Shaved?"

She nodded as she panted underneath him, "feels better."

Logan nodded before his head dipped to lick at a nipple before pulling it into his mouth to suckle at before nipping it and moving to the other. The hand in her underwear parted her soft lips before stroking over her opening and flicking at her clit. Her back arched pressing her breasts closer to his seeking lips. Her hands roamed from his hair, shoulders, neck, back, chest and down over his stomach before pulling at the belt buckle and failing to unbuckle him.

Logan chuckled before pulling away and showing her how to get his buckle undone. She pulled the belt free and threw it away before her hands went back to his jeans and unbuttoned his pants unzipping them and releasing his cock.

She smiled up at him with an eyebrow cocked. "What it's easier to go commando."

She laughed slightly before pushing the tight material down his hips and finishing by using her feet which only brushed her core over his free erection. Logan growled as he helped her kick off his pants and he ripped her panties from her pale body. Logan growled at the wet glistening folds beckoning him.

Flipping her to her knees and hands he held her hips as he bent himself over her body. "Marie, it's going to hurt. This way will be able to help you relax and take me better. Tell me if you want to stop."

Rogue shook her head, "Please Logan, Ah need you."

Logan growled and pressed his cock forward feeling himself slip past her folds and sliding in slowly. Logan groaned before hitting the barrier of her innocence, then it hit him. What the hell was he doing? Taking Marie finally, claiming her as his. Logan clenched his teeth, he didn't know if he could stop now that he was so close.

"Marie, do you still want me?"

She panted beneath him before turning her head and nodding slowly. Logan pushed forward quickly feeling the barrier give way and he slid in till he was fully sheathed with in her. Logan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from spilling himself inside her too soon. Then he felt her pull at his energy and had to gasp from the slight pain that then receded to a tingle before disappearing all together.

Marie let out a small scream but held still underneath him. She shifted and moaned at the friction with in second and Logan took it as a sign to continue. Slowly he pulled away before thrusting back in just as slowly. It was pure torture for both him and Rogue but he was determined to go slow and not harm her. He refused to be an animal with her seeking only his pleasure.

Soon enough she was moaning and writhing beneath him. She shifted her hips to find rhythm with him. Logan groaned as he laid his head on her shoulder pulling her hips to his to meet his thrusts properly till she got the rhythm. Soon enough her pleasure spiked and his was trapped within her convulsing walls.

Pulling away Logan turned her body and laid back so she sat on his hips before he lifted her and slowly lowered her upon his dick. She thrashed at the sensation of being filled again before he dropped his hands.

"Pleasure yourself on me Marie."

She nodded before bracing her hands on his chest and shifting her legs to a more comfortable crouching position opening herself to his gaze. Logan purred at her display before moaning at the tight feel of her walls when she pushed herself up only to let herself down slowly.

Logan had never taken a woman like this in the seventeen years he could remember. He never gave control to his partner only took what he needed from them. It felt amazing to share this new experience with Marie. He growled as she moved her hands to grip his thighs and move her hips faster. Lifting and dropping a few times before grinding on him to find the sweet spot within her body.

"Logan… Ah'm so… so close."

Logan gripped her hips to help her keep her rhythm as he moaned and watched his cock disappear and reappear from her pussy. He could see her fluids coat over his skin with tinges of red blood mixed in.

"Come for me Marie, come on my cock."

Marie screamed out his name as he roared her and pulled her hips toward him before releasing everything he had into her. Logan moved quickly and laid her underneath him biting her neck before giving her shallow thrusts to prolong both of their orgasms. Finally, he rolled off her before he crushed her underneath his weight

Slowly Logan regained his thoughts and wanted to immediately rip out his heart and offer it to Marie in apology. How could he do this to her? Did she know what she just tied herself to?

Logan felt her move before she nibbled his chin, "Your tensing up."

"Do you understand what just happened?" Logan jumped up to pace in front of her. "He'll never let you go! To him… to me… You're ours now. If some time down the road you want a more… stable man we won't be able to let you go." Logan struggled to find the words to make her understand what type of monster she was tying herself to.

"Ah'm fine with that."

Logan almost tripped, "What?"

Marie laughed slightly before sitting up and blushed before trying to explain. "Ah've wanted you for a long-time Logan… This makes meh sound like a horrible person but… Even when Ah was with Bobby Ah… Ah thought of you. Each time you left Ah waited for months to hear your motorcycle come back. Ah even smiled at Bobby each time Ah heard you come back."

Logan was a little stunned before sitting down next to her and letting out a dark laugh. "We kind of make one hell of a pair eh kid?"

Marie elbowed him in the kidney, "Logan you don't have sex with meh then call me kid."

Logan laughed, "Its habit…" he took a deep breath before plunging back into their serious conversation. "So… you're ok being stuck with me?"

Marie smiled at him, "Of course sugah."

'Monster'  
By Skillet

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster [4x]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoyed that and maybe leave a comment if you might want to see my actual Rogan working story based off the movies but with a AU twist.
> 
> Now to address the elephant in the room, if any of you also enjoy my Mass Effect fan-fiction I apologize for just dropping right off the face of the earth. I hope to get the next update for Slave Pet up but it may take little bit longer. When I post my next update I will explain why I left very suddenly. 
> 
> Thank you all


End file.
